


The guardian's battle.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angel!Advisor is an ass, Angel!Merlin, Art, Arthur has a son!, Arthur has magic inside him, Arwen for a bit, Canon Era, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fallen Angel Mordred, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Guardian!Merlin, Halo - Freeform, Heaven world, It's tasty to angels that feed off of it, M/M, Mordred Is A Cutie Pie, Wings, end game merthur, king!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin Emrys, Arthur’s manservant and secret guardian angel is finding it harder and harder to keep his powers hidden when deadlier enemies attack his King. Merlin’s advisor in his world is a cruel man, who craves Emrys’s power for himself to become a great guardian to King Arthur who, in Merlin’s world is desired for his hidden magic that lies buried in his soul as well as his destiny to become the most beloved King in all of the five kingdoms. They are drunk with desire for that position of glory and try to spoil Merlin’s plans to help his King. But that is only just the beginning.





	The guardian's battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Back again xD Sorry it's been so long, i've been working on this for a while and it took a lot of time to do and finish so i didn't have time to write anything else. I hope you all enjoy. Have a wonderful day. This is my first fanfic where i have done fan art with it so i'm sorry if something isn't working well. I tried to fit everything in so what is being said is what is shown in the drawing. I start off doing the art first then story later. Please be patient with me. Also a big BIG thank you to my best friend for offering changes and how to better it. :)

 

“Merlin, I don’t think you get this so let me just tell it to you…You are my manservant, so that means that you…unfortunately have the honor to represent me…so that means when you are in public you need to look…presentable. No, please don’t take your scarf off. It’s not that…it’s more your beard. Look, Merlin…you aren’t the strongest fellow to grace the palace and I know I do call you a girl now and again so I’m sure your feeling quite insecure so your trying to-.” Arthur says as he moves his hands a little in the air. “Make yourself more manly. I get it but clean-shaven looks more professional. Yes, Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon have them but they’re knights…it’s like…the beard goes with the job. But you are my personal manservant, so I’m asking you nicely…please shave the beard.” Arthur asks calmly.

 

Merlin stares at him as he holds the basket of Arthur’s dirty washing. “Ah, I see.”

 

Arthur nods, smiling and sits back on his chair.

 

“I rather like it though.” Merlin says thoughtfully.

 

Arthur groans deeply and rubs his face, sighing.

 

“Don’t you think it suits me?” Merlin asks.

 

Arthur moves his fingers down from his face to look at his manservant.

 

“In a strange way, yes. But that’s not the point…have you…been listening at all?” Arthur asks.

 

Merlin nods. “Yeah, Yeah…I just…I want to keep it.”

 

Arthur sits straight, tapping his finger against the table, irritable.

 

“ _Ah_!” Merlin says. “What about Cedric?”

 

“Cedric turned out to be a thief who was taken over by an all powerful sorcerer who wanted to destroy all of Camelot…” Arthur says, deadpanned. “That’s an awful example, Merlin.”

 

Merlin pouted a little. “But…when he acted as your servant, you allowed him to keep it.”

 

Arthur grumbled. “He wasn’t as important as you are.”

 

Merlin blinked, surprised and blushed a little.

 

Arthur’s eyes went wide. “Wh-What I mean is-”

 

Merlin grinned at him. “I see…I’m more important to you…no, no…it’s alright.” He said before shifting the bag in his arms a little more for comfort and walked off, leaving Arthur a blushing mess.

 

When Arthur saw Merlin that evening, he still hadn’t shaven.

 

“What did I tell you about your beard?” Arthur asked as Merlin dressed him for bed.

 

“That I should shave it.” Merlin said as he slipped Arthur’s night tunic on with ease and pulled the ends further down slightly and Arthur shook himself a little till the fabric settled well against Arthur’s broad frame.

 

“Yet you haven’t…why?” Arthur asked slowly as Merlin knelt down and put Arthur’s underwear on, his knuckles brushed against Arthur’s thigh as the King then took his pants from him as Merlin went to grab his pants, Arthur fumbled a little before his underwear clung well against his hips.

 

“If you land me the time to actually shave, then I’ll do it.” Merlin said.

 

Arthur looked at him. “I see…I guess it is stressful being the King’s manservant and Gaius’s apprentice…”

 

Merlin licked his lips absentmindedly as he walked over. “Exactly.” He said as he helped Arthur into his pants. Arthur stepped into them, resting his hand on Merlin’s back for support before standing as Merlin stood up and hoisted his pants up gently.

 

Arthur rubbed his aching shoulders from the long patrol that day and turned around; trudging to the bed Merlin had already made up for him.

 

Arthur got in and Merlin moved the blankets up and just then Gwen went over with her servant who bowed and left.

 

“My King.” She greeted him gently as she got into bed; they shared a kiss before Arthur turned to Merlin.

 

“Be sure to shave when you have free time.” Arthur mumbled, holding back a yawn before he rested his head against the pillow. Merlin then moved his hand to his cheek, rubbing the beard thoughtfully.

 

He looked down to see his King staring at him with those eyes. He knew he shouldn’t be cheeky now.

 

“Yes, Sire. Please have a good night, both of you.” Merlin nodded at her and blew out the nightstand candle before doing the same to the others before going to the door.

 

He heard a light ‘Humph.’ And with that he gently closed the door.

 

The free time didn’t ever arrive.

 

Merlin woke up during the night to his advisor, an archangel in his world standing beside his bed, his halo glowing golden, lighting up the room. His wings were tucked in to not bump anything over in Merlin’s small chamber.

 

Merlin spluttered, shocked and quickly got up, causing him to fall on his back onto the floor and got to his feet, standing straight.

 

“Merlin…” He said.

 

Merlin nodded at him before saying his name, it was scratchy and unclear.

 

“Why are you not standing by the King’s chamber door? Aren’t you supposed to be guarding him?” He asked, raising his brow, looking at the man disapprovingly.

 

“I need my rest. He’s quite safe…he has guards posted at the door…the knights are patrolling as we speak.” Merlin answered, deadpanned.

 

He scoffed, shaking his head. “Honestly…Why your still his guardian is beyond me…”

 

Merlin set his jaw tightly.

 

“Well…just doing my monthly check up, bad luck about Guinevere’s brother Elyan…” He said casually.

 

“We all miss him dearly.” Merlin said firmly.

 

“Have you found a replacement for him?” He asked, eyeing Merlin, his eyes were focused and non-blinking.

 

“Not yet, everyone is still grieving. Personally I do not think there will ever be a replacement.” Merlin admits.

 

He frowns slightly, curious. “Why not? Surely it is more beneficial if the King has a good amount of people guarding him while your uh…sleeping.”

 

“It’s just…how it works, I can’t explain it. Maybe Arthur will put someone new in. Mordred did join while Elyan, god rest his soul was still alive but maybe he will step up to the role.” Merlin says.

 

“He is dangerous, Merlin. You aren’t beginning to change your mind about him are you? I know that he is one of us but my hands are tied, I can’t take him back to our world so I made him yours and Arthur’s protector. We cannot have you hurt while performing your duties so he will help you but if you fail to help Arthur then he will step in. He’s already taken a liking to the King, which is good but he is a fallen angels so be careful.” He said, his eyes narrowing.

 

Merlin felt a shiver run down his spine. “I know, I don’t like him but I’m just telling you how things are done here, without any emotions attached. Mordred is new so he will most likely take the role Elyan took. He was already close to Arthur before, you didn’t smite him then on the spot at his own ceremony so why would this be any different?” The man hums sarcastically. “Maybe a little closer in the line of the knights to Arthur. Is that your concern, maybe a place where _you_ want to be in?”

 

He scowls at Merlin.

 

“My apologies, a human joke…quite popular around here.” Merlin teases.

 

“Well…keep me informed of any new developments.” He said before turning around, a golden portal forming in front of the archangel.

 

“If you really want to help you could locate Morgana…” Merlin says and the archangel turns back at him and Merlin just shrugs.

 

“I told you, we only watch, you are the one to change things…bring magic back to the land. An angel in court will help us…and with magic back you will be even more powerful…thus Arthur will be safer.” He said before licking his lips, thinking of Arthur’s hidden magic that was deep inside him. “How you don’t try and taste it is beyond me.”

 

“I respect him. You learn to respect people’s spaces, especially their privacy, their bodies are quite sacred. I won’t say it’s not tempting, especially when I was materialized here…but I grew out of that hunger and cared for the man instead.” Merlin said coolly.

 

He eyes Merlin, confused if that was an insult towards him.

 

“Father said that the human’s body was like their temple right? So I’m treating it as such.” Merlin said and moved his shoulders slightly back, feeling more confident. “After all, they are father’s work are they not? I do not play with his work…so be sure to remember that next time you think about my King’s power.” Merlin said with a slight frown, his head ever so slightly moved to the side.

 

The archangel turned around and left through the portal before it closed up quickly behind him.

 

Merlin sighed, his shoulder’s relaxing and he sat back on bed, rubbing his forehead.

 

He had no idea what his advisor was planning in his world.

 

The next morning he discussed what happened with Gaius.

 

“Do you think he’s…trying to…get Arthur’s power for himself?” Merlin asked.

 

“I do not know, Merlin. It’s a real shame you cannot go back there to investigate. Can you not talk to Freya?” He asked.

 

Merlin shook his head. “The last link of our communication broke. I…I don’t want to endanger her more than I already have, Gaius. She’s a good angel, a wonderful one and I don’t want to see her…..fall.”

 

Gaius said and nodded, patting Merlin’s leg. “Just…keep a look out.”

 

Merlin offered him a weary smile. “Don’t I always?”

 

After their talk they went and carried on with the positions before Merlin rushed to wake Arthur before bumping into Mordred while carrying Arthur’s dirty metal serving plates. They scattered onto the corridor’s floor.

 

“Let me help you with that.” Mordred said, already kneeling to pick up the plates.

 

Merlin quickly knelt down and gathered the plates; remains of the sauces dirtied the tips of his hands as he grabbed them, layering them back up. Mordred watched him, confused as he carefully put two on his hands before Merlin made a grab of them and the knight quickly stopped him.

 

“Let me help you, Emrys.” He said.

 

Merlin gulped, staring at the ex fallen angel.

 

His advisor had told him that the young knight had been a fallen angel that just succeeded in becoming an angel again but the council and other angels were still suspicious.

 

Merlin offered him a weak smile. “Yeah…. sure, Thank you.” He got up to his feet and Mordred gracefully stood, smiling at Merlin with an innocent, trusting expression.

 

Merlin made his way back to the kitchen, Mordred in tow; he disliked how his heart melted at Mordred’s trust.  

 

After they dropped off the plates Merlin cleaned off the remains of the food against his tunic before turning to the knight, bowing his head a little respectfully. “Thank you again for your help.”

 

“Anytime, Merlin.”

 

During his break, Merlin ate his sandwich on the steps of the courtyard when Mordred joined him with his meal.

 

“You don’t need to be here, I’m just a manservant.” Merlin comments at the man sat beside him.

 

“I don’t mind…I mean, you’re the great Emrys-” Mordred said happily but Merlin scoffed, closing his eyes and shook his head.

 

“No, stop…please…just…. just call me Merlin.” The man pleaded.

 

“Do you not like your given name by the council?” He asked innocently as he bit into a cooked chicken.

 

Merlin sighed. “It’s uncomfortable…I’m not that special.”

 

“Are you kidding? You are the most important angel…sorry, guardian angel in heaven right now. Everyone talks about you…your amazing…also you are serving the most desired King in all of history. It’s such a great honor.” Mordred said with glee, his eyes shining in joy.

 

Merlin finished a piece before glancing at Mordred, angels had the ability to see the angel’s true form and he spotted two black feathers on Mordred’s wings.

 

“How did you fall?” Merlin asked, chewing on another piece.

 

Mordred looked down, looking ashamed. “Well…I uh…listened to the wrong person, followed them and they…lead me to a place….” He trailed off, shaking his head in disgust. “As soon as I realized, I repented…after many years I was finally forgiven and brought back…it was the most amazing day…I can’t explain it.”

 

Merlin hummed before frowning slightly. “You said that…I was the talk of the town….”

 

Mordred looked at him and nodded.

 

“How do you know that?” Merlin asked.

 

“Oh, I’m in connection with a friend.” He said happily.

 

Merlin blinked, surprised. “Really? You’re allowed that luxury?”

 

“Well….no, usually she just talks to me…I was too scared to respond to her but she grew…desperate and so I had to comfort her…I spoke to her only twice.” He said, fiddling with the bone.

 

Merlin stared at him, quiet.

 

“Merlin?” He asked, grabbing another piece and munched on it.

 

The man blinked. “Sorry…sorry uh…do you think you can get in contact with her again?”

 

Mordred grimaced slightly. “I can…try?”

 

Merlin smiled a little. “I need…I need her to do something for me. Tell her to go to my advisor or ask around and find out what his plan is. Or just listen in at their monthly or weekly meetings. She needs to report back to you on what she’s learnt.”

 

He nods slowly. “She was never really a fan of them, so I’m sure she will happily do that for you.”

 

Merlin smiled more. “Thank you, Mordred.”

 

“It’s my pleasure, Em…sorry uh…Merlin.” He grinned at Merlin like an excited child.

 

Merlin looked back and noticed the heavy, dark grey clouds that hung low above them.

 

“Looks like a mist will be coming in soon.” The man said.

 

Mordred nodded. “It’s already freezing.”

 

Merlin finished his sandwich before hearing Arthur shouting for him. “Work, Work, Work.” He scoffed at Mordred who laughed as the man rushed after the King.

 

He was beginning to see Mordred in a different light.

 

When Arthur saw Merlin his frown only deepened. “You still didn’t cut it?”

 

“I haven’t had free time yet.” Merlin confessed.

 

Arthur let out an irritated noise before shaking his head. “Get my into my armor now.”

 

Merlin frowned. “Why?”

 

He looked at Merlin like the man grew a third head before him. “We don’t have time for this, get me into my armor now!”

 

Just then he saw Percival dart past them, followed by his own servant that carried his armor. He understood and ran off to get it from the armory and dressed his King quickly.

 

As soon as Arthur was dressed he rushed to the balcony and there they saw an army in the distance. He turned to Guinevere then and brought her close, kissing her.

 

“Leave with Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine. You will be safe with them, I have already told them were to take you.” He said, rushed and just then Merlin saw Percival rush in with Gwaine who had grim expressions plastered on their faces.

 

“My lady.” They greeted her.

 

She turned to Arthur. “I’m not going anywhere!”

 

“You have to.” Arthur said firmly. “There are too many of them, they’ve already taken Nemeth.”

 

Gwen gave out a pained sound before her arm was grabbed by Percival and rushed off with her and Gwaine.

 

Arthur turned back to the approaching army and let out a sigh. “Ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Merlin said and Arthur smiled a little.

 

The man looked at his King and looked back and he heard chainmail before turning around and saw Mordred, panting as he went up to them.

 

“Sire…they’ve taken the first gate. The lower town will soon be lost but they are escaping very quickly thanks to Sir Leon and the men under his command.” Mordred said.

 

Arthur looked at him and nodded. “Good job, Mordred.”

 

The young knight nodded. “What else can I do, Sire?”

 

The King thought for a bit.

 

“Don’t send me away, please…I can do this…that’s why I’m wearing your crest…I am proud and I want to defend this place…” Mordred pleaded. “I see the look in your eyes, My Lord…don’t send me away.”

 

Arthur sighed and nodded. “Alright. Stand by me.”

 

Mordred nodded, turning serious. “Yes, Sire.”

 

Arthur smiled more.

 

Sir Leon approached him moments later. “The lower town is cleared of the people, the gate is shut, and the drawbridge is shut as well. It might turn into a siege.”

 

Arthur nodded. “Well done, Sir Leon. I want you to gather the knights. Line them up in the courtyard, get the archers into a high position, lock any doors leading into the palace from the courtyard and barricade them. Keep the main door closed but unlocked and guarded. If we are outnumbered we need an escape.”

 

Sir Leon bowed. “Sire.” He said before rushing off.

 

Arthur turned to leave and Merlin was about to follow him when Mordred stopped him, he was holding some sort of small container, it was opened to reveal blue paint.

 

“Where did you get that from?” Merlin asked, surprised, as it was a very expensive item.

 

“It doesn’t matter. Here…” Mordred said as he painted Merlin’s face with war patterns.

 

Merlin let him, quiet.

 

“A guardian should go into battle wearing their colours.” Mordred said happily as he closed the lid.

 

Merlin smiled and Mordred offered his hand and Merlin grabbed his arm, grinning at the angel.

 

“Good luck, Emrys.” He smiled.

 

“MERLIN!” Arthur shouted at the door and Merlin turned to him before going over.

 

“Huh…the colour suits you.” Arthur said before leaving.

 

Arthur went down with Merlin and Mordred and looked at the army trying to barge into the courtyard, having finally broken through the lower town entrance that was blocked off.

 

The fog was already becoming a problem. It had covered the area already and was beginning to thicken.

 

“It’s only the drawbridge that stands in their way.” Merlin says and Arthur nods, his expression dark.

 

“Merlin you should go. We will hold them off.” Arthur said, turning to his servant.

 

Merlin looked back. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Arthur sighed. “You’re not going to change your mind are you?”

 

Merlin shook his head in response and just then they heard the groaning of the wheel holding the chain in place before it broke off of it’s hinges, Arthur lifted up his sword more.

 

There was a hiss of metal being drawn out before Arthur charged forwards as the drawbridge finally gave way to the assault and let them cross.

 

The knights cried out as they clash metal with the enemy that panted like snarling dogs.

 

Merlin stood near the statue near the steps, looking for Arthur’s sword, trying to keep away from danger. He saw arrows from the archers above him flying down, cutting into the enemy with skill and accuracy. A few dropped like flies while the rest pressed on in pain.

 

He saw an enemy soldier break away from the fight and straight for him. Merlin lifted his hand and his eyes glowed golden, sending the man flying back, crashing into a knight’s back who stumbled away before gutting the man.

 

More started to break free, charging towards the steps, the main door was open when they went through it to greet the army before the battle, there was no one guarding it.

 

Merlin glared at them before shouting out a spell and they flew back, some impaled themselves on lifted swords, others snapped their necks as they fell onto the ground in an odd position.

 

Merlin then noticed Arthur’s sword gleam in the light, the golden gleaming brilliantly before being covered in blood.

 

“Arthur!” The man shouted but it was blocked out by the cries and clashes of battle. He had to get the door closed, barricaded somehow.

 

Merlin turned to the door and he then felt a sharp, painful feeling on his back, he cried out in agony, falling onto the ground and he swore he heard Arthur calling for him.

                                                           

He looked up to see two men running up the stairs and he lifted his hand up before the doors slammed shut.

 

He scrambled to his feet and looked back to find a mob of knights and enemies alike rushing towards him. The man panicked and felt someone grab him by the waist and pull him back; he stumbled a bit and was face to face with Arthur who was glaring at him, panting.

 

“What the hell are you still doing here?! Find somewhere safe you damned idiot! Or you’ll be killed!” He shouted against his face and Merlin blinked rapidly.

 

Arthur then looked to see everyone at the closed doors. He let out a growl before charging forwards, shoving Merlin back and away for good measure.

 

Merlin grit his teeth as Arthur disappeared into the mob, the door was beginning to give way, snapping and groaning.

 

He had to stop this or else all was lost. He then heard something behind him and turned to see another fleet of the enemy approaching.

 

The other’s must have heard it too because their shouting and clashing grew quiet as they saw the oncoming army.

 

Merlin grit his teeth and felt a heavy weight bump behind him, the knights were charging towards the new, fresh and ready army coming at them.

 

Merlin had to stop this, just by a single look he could tell that the Camelot knights were loosing.

 

Just like Mercia, they were getting cut down like corn without warning as well.

 

They weren’t prepared for such a sudden battle.

 

Merlin knew he had to stop them and lifted his hand up.

 

The man’s eyes glowed golden before the new fleet was blown off of their feet, into the air. Merlin suddenly felt a sudden blood thirsty urge to destroy them, once and for all and curled his hand into a tight, shaking first and before the remaining Camelot knights and the enemies’ eyes, the new fleet were crushed before them before blood rained down and the mangled bodies became nothing but ash as it floated away.

 

Merlin heard a sound, a pained gasp before looking at Arthur who stood beside him. The man was staring at Merlin with utter shock and betrayal while Merlin stared back, challengingly with a calm expression, no worry, and no remorse but with focused and unapologetic eyes.

 

The enemy knights still remaining fled out of the city, screaming and wailing as they met their leader in the forest who escaped quickly by what was heard.

 

Arthur grit his teeth, glaring at Merlin now who continued to watch his King.

 

The King looked at something behind him before snarling. “Restrain him, push him to his knees.”

 

Merlin suddenly felt someone grab his arms from behind before he was forced down with a cry. The shock was finally settling in.

 

He was going to pay the price.

 

Merlin shook his head. “No…No, don’t do this.”

 

It started to rain and Merlin watched as Arthur lifted his sword up, the blood was washing off quickly, hiding away the lives he had injured and killed.

 

Arthur was glaring at him through the rain, the wind was picking up to the point where his cape was flowing in the wind, almost ironically shielding Merlin from on looking confused knights who stood around the courtyard, some turned away, respecting the privacy of such a tense moment as they gathered the dead. Others either watched on or battled themselves on what they should do.

 

Merlin’s teeth chattered, shaking, as his clothes got soaked in the heavy rain.

 

Arthur was staring at him, eyes wide, his hand was shaking as he held Excalibur, he looked conflicted, panting and shaking his head a little before stepping closer.

 

Merlin squinted through the rain, staring up at his King and that was when reality set in. His chin began to tremble, then his lip. Tears began to well up before being caught by the rain as it splattered against his face.

 

He felt his ears heat up as his emotion took hold, he couldn’t stop crying.

 

“SHUT UP!” Arthur shouted.

 

Merlin flinched and couldn’t stop himself from crying more; his face began to heat up.

 

“I had to!” He wept out, gasping. “I couldn’t let you die!”

 

“Why are you here!?” Arthur shouted against the elements.

 

Percival watched on, keeping a tight hold on Merlin, he was quiet.

 

“To protect you!” Merlin said. “-And I just did that!”

 

Arthur gulped thickly.

 

“What?” The King laughed then. “You expect me to believe that?”

 

Merlin nodded, his lip trembling.

 

“You’ve lied to me for years!” Arthur shouted.

 

More and more knights began to leave but a good amount stayed behind, feeling too worried to leave the King alone with a sorcerer.

 

“I wanted to tell you, I swear it. I’m so sorry it had to happen this way but I had no choice, I had to protect you.” Merlin said.

 

“So your not sorry for what you did back there?” Arthur asked.

 

Merlin shook his head.

 

“How long have you been practicing your magic?” Arthur growled out. “Gods I….I trusted you, Merlin!”

 

Merlin sighed, feeling pained. “I was never…I….I never learnt or studied magic before I came to Camelot. I was born with my powers…I learnt to control my powers when I came here, then I was told it was my destiny to protect you.”

 

“What!?” Arthur asked, dumbfounded.

 

“Yes! I felt that too but then I began to like you, I did it out of the idea that it was my job but then when you changed, became a better man, when I got to know the real you, I liked you and then, over time I wanted to do it for you and not because of some job or destiny, I love you, Arthur…. and….and not just like a brother.” He confessed.

 

Arthur blinked, shocked, his mouth was open before he growled, shaking his head. “You lie, your just using your magic to free yourself from this situation!”

 

Merlin grit his teeth, suddenly angry. “Did you see my eyes glow golden!?”

 

Arthur frowned and shook his head.

 

“Then I didn’t enchant you! I wish I could show you how good magic can be.” Merlin said and shook his head. “Oh Arthur, this is why I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want to put you into this position. I am your friend; your dear friend and I didn’t want anything changing that. You felt safe with me; you trusted me and I did not want to take that away from you.” Merlin confessed. “I use this magic for you, Arthur….and only for you. My…My magic is yours…all of it.”

 

Arthur just stared at him and Merlin waited.

 

He then slowly shook his head. “Dammit Merlin…..you mean it don’t you?”

 

Merlin sobbed and smiled, nodding.

 

Arthur grit his teeth. “You damned idiot. Did you learn nothing here!?”

 

Merlin gulped. “I learnt that to protect you better I had to hide my talents if it was to keep you safe.”

 

Just then there was a light, It was weak at first but then the doors of the main entrance burst open and a golden light flooded out, the knights cried out in pain, shielding their eyes and backed off, Percival left them as well. Arthur used his cape to shield his eyes and Merlin looked up and cursed.

 

“No…Not you…” He said in rage before facing it.

 

“You have failed in your mission, Merlin Emrys. You were not to let the Pendragon King find out about your powers. I release you from your position.” A voice said, a powerful voice that shattered all the glass windows in the palace.

 

Arthur blinked and stared at the golden light. “What is this about?”

 

“It is true, he has magic but he’s also hiding his true purpose for being here. He’s your guardian angel but he broke the law so he has now been removed from his position.” The booming voice answered.

 

Merlin groaned. “Not if I can help it. You just crave the power for yourself!”

 

The rain slowly began to lift and the ground eventually became like glass, reflecting the area surrounding it.

 

The voice laughed darkly. “Move away, Merlin.”

 

“I won’t let you hurt him!” Merlin cried out and suddenly fell to his knees in front of the statue, Arthur noticed his jacket was shifting, like something was stuck under it. Just then white wings cut through the fabric and came out fast before they darkened in Merlin’s blood. His shoulders shook as a golden halo graced his head.

 

Arthur couldn’t believe it. Angels, they were real and Merlin was one of them.

 

He backed away before feeling a force hold him still.

 

“Don’t you so much as touch him!” Merlin shouted out, gasping.

 

Arthur frowned as Merlin turned to face him, pained but there was something else, determination?

 

“What are you planning?” Arthur managed to get out before he saw Merlin’s eyes glow and he was suddenly freed before he was swallowed by a dark void.

 

He woke up in his chambers, on the bed three days later.

 

He then was told that Merlin vanished and so did the voice; out of rage Arthur punched the bedside poll and curled up, shaking.

 

He sent out posters, telling of Merlin’s banishment.

 

Then as time went by, Arthur felt guilty wrack him and asked Gaius to tell him everything. Eventually Arthur wrote Merlin a letter and he got a fast response, his heart leapt with joy as he read it. Merlin was safe and healthy and missed Arthur terribly.

 

Weeks turned to months and as their letters reached each other, Arthur began to learn more and more about magic and how much his friend had done for him. Thanks to Mordred he learnt of Merlin’s angel heritage and world as well. He learnt of Merlin’s advisor and how Merlin had defeated him with his powers. Mordred managed to get through fully now and was helping with smoothing things over. Apparently the angels were too scared to even go near Arthur thanks to what happened to the advisor.

 

Gaius helped many times with Arthur’s questions and when three long years passed by, Arthur began to work on lifting the ban of magic. He knew, deep down that it was the right thing to do.

 

About two years later, the kingdom and Camelot was flourishing because of Magic becoming legal again. Trade was improving rapidly and he was gaining a new type of warriors, they changed the way he knew about fighting. His Kingdom became twice as strong.

 

But his heart still ached, as Merlin did not return. Had he not gotten the letters? Had he not heard the news? He turned to see his Wife sitting beside him at the hall, having finished listening to another disagreement about pigs.

 

“You should rest…the baby will be born soon enough. I don’t want you getting hurt now.” He said before taking her hand and kissing it. “Let’s go back to the room.”

 

Gwen nodded and got up.

 

Three days passed and his son was born but that night, Camelot lost a Queen and Arthur wept brokenly, holding onto her body.

 

The next morning Arthur gathered the Knights to break the news, that afternoon the whole Kingdom knew and three days later Arthur put a new set of flowers on his wife’s grave before looking at his infant, wrapped up in a blanket. He bent his head down, kissing the child’s soft head before walking off, smiling slightly as the infant squirmed, and letting out a soft sound that warmed his heart.

 

A year later he got desperate and set out to find Merlin.

 

He got wind of a cottage that housed such a man with the same features thanks to a transporter that had seen them many times.

 

Arthur thanked the man and paid him handsomely before making his way there, following the directions the man hand drawn up for him.

 

He then noticed a puff of smoke before a chimney came into view he rode quickly before stumbling across a cottage. He jumped off his horse, patting it and walked over, in the distance he saw sheets and got closer before seeing Merlin in the flesh, he was finally clean-shaven.

 

Arthur gasped in surprise before staring in awe and shock, the hole in his heart finally filled as he went closer to the edge of the low wall before staring at the man.

 

“You are such a dollop-head.” He breathed out, grinning, as the man looked up, standing and stared at Arthur in utter confusion, even annoyance. It dawned on Arthur that Merlin did not recognize him.

 

“What the…?” Merlin frowned before trailing off and he suddenly blinked rapidly, gasping in shock and just then his eyes turned golden and he began to gasp.

 

Arthur took a step forwards, worried before Merlin began to cry as he stared at Arthur in awe.

 

“Your back.” He breathed out and Arthur grinned before going over the wall and went to him and held him in his arms tightly, breathing in his scent.

 

“Who gave you that flower?” Arthur asked.

 

Merlin chuckled. “I picked it myself, you prat.”

 

Arthur grinned before leaning down and captured Merlin’s lips with his own.

 

As they broke apart Arthur beamed at him. “Finally...”

 

Merlin grinned, nodding. “Yeah.”

 

“Come back with me.” Arthur said.

 

“Yes…of course.” Merlin nodded.

 

Arthur giggled happily and kissed him deeply.

 

Merlin kissed back. “What about Gwen?”

 

Arthur sighed. “Well….i’ll tell you on the way back.”

 

When they arrived in Arthur’s chambers, he held a weeping Merlin as the man mourned the loss of his once close friend, Gwen. They visited her grave and Merlin was introduced to Arthur’s son.

 

“Hey….Hey there little one.” Merlin breathed out softly as he held the baby.

 

“His name is Edward.” Arthur grinned.

 

Merlin nodded, smiling. “A fitting name.”

 

Arthur nodded happily.

 

“Hello Edward….i’ll be looking after you as well for now on.” Merlin hushed at the baby who stared at him calmly, holding onto the man’s figure tightly.

 

The baby giggled then, squealing.

 

Arthur grinned at the sight.

 

That night, in their bed Arthur turned to Merlin.

 

“I think I know why you didn’t come back.” Arthur said.

 

The man looked at him. “Yes….”

 

“It was too much wasn’t it?” Arthur hushed sadly, holding onto Merlin’s hand then. The warlock gently squeezed his hand in comfort.

 

“Yes…I was…in agony….I just…I couldn’t take the loss….I enchanted myself, I erased my whole memories and made new ones….I…….I was so happy Arthur.” He sobbed before clinging onto the King. “Now…. now I’m even more happy and complete.” Merlin confessed.

 

Arthur nodded. “I love you, Merlin….I didn’t think I did but…after Gwen died….everything just…fell into place. I was a fool….”

 

“No…. not a fool. You loved Gwen.” Merlin said.

 

“I loved you too though.” Arthur said and broke the hug and kissed Merlin and the man kissed back.

 

“Thank you, Arthur. For finding me and bringing me back home.” Merlin said.

 

“Merlin…. can you ever forgive me?” Arthur asked.

 

“Only if you can forgive me.” Merlin grinned.

 

Arthur giggled and nodded. “I forgive you, Merlin , of course I do. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

 

Merlin nodded happily. “I forgive you, Arthur.”

 

Arthur pulled him in a tight embrace.

 

“Tomorrow we will have a feast and celebrate your return.” Arthur said softly and Merlin nodded.

 

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin grinned.

 

_Fin_


End file.
